1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to the field of electrolysis, and more particularly to the use of electrolysis techniques to produce hydrogen and oxygen gasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of electrolysis it is generally regarded as highly desirable to be able to produce hydrogen (and oxygen) at or near the Faraday Limit of 10.5873 Joules per ml, which is the power presumed necessary to be 100% efficient. While many systems have been proposed to meet this goal, it appears that electrolysis may often require exotic chemicals and complex electrical switching systems to exceed even a modest 70% of the Faraday Limit. Exceeding this limit of 10.5873 J/ml generally requires replenishing or replacing some consumables, for example, replacing electrodes due to dissolution and/or the replenishing of consumed chemical(s).